The Party
by Nekohime17
Summary: SasuHina One-shot! Hinata wins an art competition, what will happen in the party she goes to celebrate with her sister Hanabi?


This is another Sasuhina one-shot! Yes, I made it as a sorry since I didn't post 'One Heart' that soon!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THIS STORY BUT DON'T MAKE ANY PROFIT!

**The Party**

I'm seventeen about to be eighteen in three months. No, I haven't had a boyfriend but I did told someone I liked him.

Naruto.

Naruto was my crush when I was in intermediate school. I told him I liked him and we became friends. He didn't told me he liked me but when we became best friends, he told me I'm a great girl but he can't correspond my love since he's gay.

He fell in love with my cousin, Neji.

As of today, Neji doesn't know that Naruto is gay or that he likes him. They've began to get closer as friends though Naruto doesn't hang around with him. When Naruto is with me, he asks me all things some with a crush ask about their crushes. I, Hinata Hyuga, of course was heartbroken but now I'm not.

I have a new crush.

A sweet delicious new crush.

He is one of the hottest guys in my school. Great eyes, great hair, great personality, and he's even gifted…

He can draw really well.

He has won first place in an art competition and his teacher praises him.

Now, this year, I have the same class as him. Both of us have art class together in the same class though he doesn't know I exist. This year I did join the art competition but I guess I didn't won; my crush will win of course.

I know how to draw too but I guess I will never be as good as him.

"Class…" Sir Jiraiya said, our art teacher. Our art teacher is really weird since he told us to call him 'Sir' instead of 'Sensei' though he's really awesome. "I got the results of this year's art competition…" Sir Jiraiya instantly turns to face my crush.

"You want to read the results?" Sir Jiraiya says, "Sasuke?"

"Sure…" my crush responds and walks over to the front of the class. He takes the paper with the results away from Sir Jiraiya.

"Third place…" He reads. "Neji Hyuga…" My cousin Neji has Sir Jiraiya but after this class is over. "Second place…." He stares at the paper in shock.

"Second place…" Sir Jiraiya says as he signals Sasuke to go on.

"Second place…" He sighs, "Sasuke Uchiha…" Everyone turned silent. They stared at the star student in shock. He did win second place, which is a good thing, but for him… was just shocking.

"First place…" He reads, "Hinata Hyuga…" Everyone turned to look at me as I turned a deep red. How did I ever surpass him? How did I end up getting first place? How? How? How? WHAT!?

I was shocked. Deep red shocked!

He stared at me as everyone stared at me.

The first time our eyes met.

The first time he ever looked at me.

The first time… the first time… the first time I ever saw his beautiful eyes looking at me.

I will never forget this day.

Forget about first place… I was in heaven.

The bell rang and everyone congratulate me as they left the class. I put everything in my backpack and tried to bite a smile as I noticed he still stared at me.

His beautiful eyes starring at me.

I got out of class and couldn't bite a squeak that escaped out of my lips; which was odd since I have never squeaked in my life!

I got home and was greeted by a big huge from my sister Hanabi.

"Congratulations!" She said as she let go off me.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Neji told me!" She laughed and then grabbed a coat from the coat hanger. She took my backpack off of my shoulders and grabbed my elbow.

"Hey!" I protested.

"We are celebrating!" and walked out the door.

We got near an amusement park. She even parked in the amusement park parking lot.

"We are celebrating in the amusement park?" I asked confused.

"No silly!" She laughed. "In the hotel!"

"In the hotel?" I asked shocked. "Don't we get in trouble?"

"No, since we rented a ball room?"

"We?"

"Yes, we!"

"But I never-"

"Look, lets just go…" Hanabi got out of the car and I did the same as we walked over to a hotel near the amusement park.

We got in the hotel and the only thing I could do was follow Hanabi as she walked over to a hall full of doors. I was even confused about all this but I still followed her. She then stopped and opened a door and once she opened it, music filled the air.

Nobody said 'congratulations' as they saw me, they didn't even turn to look at me which made me realize that it wasn't a celebration party for me.

"Hanabi…" Hanabi turn to look at me, "You said we were celebrating!" I instantly told her.

"We are…" Hanabi smiled at me.

"But-"

"Look sis, it's just a party some of my friends did and I decided to wring you to just celebrate that you won first place, Neji is here too…" Once I hear that Neji is here, it made me calm down.

I decided to sit on a table as she went to grab some drinks.

I look around wondering where Neji was. Everyone sure looked to have fun as they filled the dance floor. I couldn't tell the name of the song but it sure had some nice beats.

And there they where, Neji and Naruto.

Shock spread in my face as I saw Neji kiss my best guy friend and even Naruto was shock.

Neji!?

Neji likes Naruto!?

A smile grew on my face.

Finally Naruto and Neji can be together.

"Sis…" I turn around to see Hanabi with two drinks and she handed me one. I happily grabbed it and drink a little and even noticed it didn't have wine or was beer.

"So how's the party so far…"

"It looks fun…" I responded and that's when I noticed my cell vibrating. It must be Naruto telling me the news.

I stood up from my chair, "I will be right back…" I told Hanabi and looked around to find a perfect spot to answer my phone call and I did, a door to a balcony. I instantly grabbed my cell and answered it as I open the doors and got out.

Fresh air instantly brushed my hair and skin as I answered the phone call.

"Hello…"

"Hinata!" It is Naruto.

"What's up?" I smiled a little bit.

"You will not believe was just happen!" He sure was happy.

"What happen?" I asked. Even though I knew the answer, I wanted to hear it from him.

"Your cousin just kissed me!"

"Neji!?" I tried to sound shock.

"Yes! And he's not even drunk!"

"Drunk…?"

"Yeah, we are in a party and he didn't even drink anything!" He then responded.

"I'm in a party too!" I laugh a little bit.

"Yeah, a hotel?" He then asked.

"Yes…" I responded.

"Us too! Maybe the same party!" He laugh a little bit on the other line. "he's here you know…"

"Who?" I asked.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah!?" I couldn't be happier. I wanted to see him so badly.

"Yeah… but he disappeared. Don't know where he went…"

"Oh…" I responded.

"Well, gotta go… Neji is getting us a room!"

"Oh… I don't wanna know…" I giggled a little bit and then hung up. I sigh to myself and walked over to the tip of the balcony. Saw the full moon as big and shiny as it is and closed my eyes as I let the fresh breeze pass through my long raven hair.

"You sure look like a painting…" I heard a deep voice say as I heared foot steps approaching me. "You sure are beautiful…"

I instantly opened my eyes and turned around to see him starring at me.

Sasuke was right next to me.

The shining moon made his eyes shine even more than usual.

More beautiful than usual which made me turn crimson red.

"Hinata right?" He asked as I instantly turned around to hide my blush.

I just nodded.

"What a beautiful name…" He responded and grabbed my chin so I can stare at him too. Once he saw my deep blush, he warmly smiled.

"Like I said before, you sure are beautiful…"

"T-thank y-you…" I turned more red than usual.

Sasuke.

My sweet delicious new crush was saying I'm beautiful?

"Wanna dance with me?" He asked as he stared at me deep in the eyes.

"S-sure…" I responded and he took my hand and we danced under the full moon. We didn't dance to the beat of the song that was playing inside the room; we were dancing to the song that came in our new love…

Our new love that grew each day we saw each other.

**Author's Note**

So what do you think? Yes, at the end it tries to tell that Hinata and Sasuke got together! LOL

Please review!

And please…. Visit and join my new anime website! Anime-passion[dot]wetpaint[dot]com! It's a new website and it need to grow!


End file.
